New Awakenings
by Sheik388
Summary: Two heroes from completely different worlds must join together to defeat a ancient evil as old as the legend of the Master Sword. I don't the Legend of Zelda of course.
1. Prologue Part 1: Hero of Hyrule

**What's up I'm Sheik388 with my third Fanfic my other two, New Divide: Year of the Shadow and New Divide: Into the Darkness, are part of the same series. This Fanfic is taken place in an alternate world from Ocarina of Time where the Ganondorf doesn't exist, but I categorized it under Ocarina of Time because it has the same areas. Anyways there are two 1st person point of views, they alternate between chapters, after the prologue at beginning of each chapter I will state who's POV the chapter is in right after the intro. This chapter is the hero from Hyrule's part of the prologue. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

I had a nightmare that I was standing at the edge of Death Mountain. Something was coming out of the lava not far below. A man rose out of the lava and looked up at me. He seemed to smile as it continued to rise reaching for me. I couldn't move as I felt the heat for the man that came out of the lava. I didn't know what was going on. I saw four shadows beside me. I couldn't make out their features, but I could tell what gender they where (by their shape) two males and two females. They all held different weapons. One of the girls held two Gerudo style swords so I guessed that's what she was.

The other girl held a very short sword held backwards. One of the boys held a standard broad sword. The other boy held an oddly shaped sword, and I finally noticed I held an oddly shaped sword, too.

The sword was masked by a shadow so I couldn't make out the shape of it.

As the man got closer my vision went dark.

I woke up to my horse Epona neighing out side. I got dressed and headed outside to be greeted by the morning smells of Kakariko village. It seemed like any normal day.

"Good morning, Link" said my next door neighbor passing by to go to Hyrule Field. I smiled and waved back then, sighed still thinking about my dream. I'm fifteen and I live alone on the outside of the village with my horse. Years ago I got Epona from Lon Lon Ranch by being a ranch hand for a few years. I realized I needed to buy some milk from Lon Lon Ranch.

I walked to Epona and got on her and headed out of the village the ride to Lon Lon Ranch takes an hour. I passed the running man. He waved at me as he passed. I waved back as I continued on. Not too long later something unexpected happened. Three stalfos came out of nowhere and knocked me off Epona. Epona panicked and galloped away. I didn't have a sword so I had no way of protecting myself. There was a bright flash of light as the stalfos turned to dust. I sat up to see I was in a strange room with no visible ceiling and no visible floor after the platform I was on. I saw the triforce marking on the floor.

"Am I dead?" I asked myself.

"No you are not dead young one," said a deep voice. I was startled. I stood up and turned around and saw and old man standing on a golden platform. He was dressed in priest like clothing with a belt that had the triforce on it.

"Who…are you?" I asked.

"I am Rauru, the sage of light," he answered, "Hyrule is in need of a hero once again, and you are chosen as one of the two heroes."

"Me?" I said pointing at myself.

"Yes, you. You are the reincarnation of the ancient hero," he said.

"So why does Hyrule need a hero?" I asked.

"I'm sure you're aware of it by now, the stalfos that just attacked you and the dream," he said. I looked at him in surprise. How did he know about my dream?

"So what do you mean heroes when you say Hyrule need a hero as in one?" I asked.

"There is another but, he is not of this world. He'll be here in a matter of time. Go. Awaken the hero within you," he said with a wave.

"But how do I do that?" I asked as the scene faded.

"You will know soon enough, good luck," he said before everything faded to white.

* * *

I found myself inside a house that wasn't mine, but I recognized the room. I was in Lon Lon Ranch.

"You're awake," a female voice said.

"Malon?" I said sitting up, "how did I get here I remember being in Hyrule field and the stalfos attacked me the bright light and the old man…"

"Stalfos? Bright light? Old man?" she said confused, "Dad found you when returning from deliveries yesterday afternoon, but he didn't say anything about a bright light."

"I guess it was a dream," I said, "…wait did you say yesterday afternoon.

"Yeah, you were injured badly, what really happened" when she said that I finally noticed the bandages around me. That's weird I didn't remember being injured.

"I don't know…is Epona here?" I asked.

"No," she said. I got out of the bed as pain surged through my legs. I stumbled and fell. Malon ran to me, "Link! Be careful you need to rest more," she said concerned. We've been friends for a very long time she has always been there for me when we were younger. She helped me back to the bed. Where I decided there wasn't much to do to speed up my recovery so I fell asleep.

* * *

It took few days to recover. I was wondering how long it would take for that other hero would take to get here so I decided to live normally to pass the time, but first I'm getting a sword.

**There ends Link's prologue I hope you join in again for the Hero from Another World's prologue.**


	2. Prologue Part 2: Hero of Another World

**Here is the second part of the two part prologue, this one is told by the "Hero from Another World" himself. I want everybody to keep in mind that this Earth there is no Legend of Zelda series. So many things may be very complicated for this hero unlike Brandon from New Divide where the Legend of Zelda series does exist. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Today was just completely weird. The day started normally like any other day. Then, I find myself in a completely different world.

Before I begin I'll introduce myself. I'm Jason Smith. I'm from Belvue, Colorado, a very small town in the Rocky Mountains. I go to Poudre Valley High School. Next year I'll be starting my sophomore year.

It was the first day of summer vacation. I started the day out with the usual corn flakes with milk. My parents went off to work already. I was putting my dishes away when I saw my best friend Sarah was outside waiting for me. She lives a mile away, but she has a dirt bike that she uses to get here. I waved at her through my kitchen window. She waved back I remembered that we were going to celebrate the end of our first year of high school. I walked outside.

"You've finally finished, that took you long," she said.

"How long have you been here?" I asked in surprise.

"I'm just kidding I just got here," she said with a smile. Her brunette hair was chin length she wore baggy pants and a loose long-sleeved shirt. She has somewhat a boyish attitude (she's a tomboy).

"So where will we go?" I asked.

"I don't know I was going to ask you," she said.

I put my hand over my face, "you're the one who came up with the idea."

She sighed then she said, "We should camp out on Spirit Mountain."

"What? No!" the reason I said that is that there's a scary story behind that mountain about the shadows on the mountain.

"Don't tell me you're scared," she said giving an evil smile.

"No, I'm not scarred," I lied.

"Prove it," she said. Why do I put up with her?

"Fine I'll go," I finally said, "let me go get packed." I went inside and she followed. She helped me pack by getting stuff to the door. I packed a portable battery charger with the crank, two flashlights, and a long hunter's knife. I had Sarah get some food and some blankets.

It was afternoon when we got to the mountain and set up the camp. I pitched the tent that we both would sleep in. I had my own sleeping bag and she had her own. I had the knife with its sheath on my lower back.

"Done!" Sarah said as she finished the ring of rocks around our makeshift fire pit. I lied down at by the tent and started to dose off.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. Sarah woke me up for dinner. It was dark except for the moonlight and the light from the fire. She cooked the soup that we had packed and had some in a bowl for each of us. I took the bowl she was handing to me and said, "Thanks."

"You still sound tired," she said. I could see a smile on her face. So I smiled too, "yeah, I guess."

We ate while sharing our favorite moments of the year. Once we finished eating she retired to the tent. I pulled out my mp3 player and started to listen to my all time favorite band, Linkin Park. An half an hour later I was listening to Numb by Linkin Park when the most ironic thing happened my body actually started to feel numb. I freaked out as the fire was blown out, "Sa…Sarah you'd better come out here."

She unzipped the tent and poked her head out, "what's wrong?"

"There's no way the fire could have been gone out that fast," I said.

"You're mind's probably playing tricks on you, you might have fallen asleep again," she suggested. I started to relax my body was no longer numb like it was before so I believed her. I must be in a state of paranoia from the stories of this mountain. So I finally started to relax and dozed off again until I heard a rustle from the bushes. I stood to my feet and pulled out my knife. I saw it was just a small rabbit. Yeah, I'm just paranoid right now. Before I could relax again I saw a shadow move it was too big to be a rabbit and it was too long to be a deer's shadow. I couldn't see the source of it.

My body trembled with fear.

"Sa…Sa…Sarah this time it's for real," I said. She popped out of the tent and looked around, "what do you mean I don't see anything." The shadow moved closer I stepped backwards.

"Jay are you okay?" she asked me with concern in her voice.

"It…it's still there." I said.

She stood up and walked towards me with eyes filled with worry the shadow lunged towards her.

"Sarah watch out!" I yelled as I pushed her. My body filled with pain as the shadow dissipated.

"Jason what are yo…," she was cut off short with a gasp, "Jay? Jason where are you?"

I was confused by this, "Sarah what do you mean I'm still he…" I was cut off by her panicked scream, "Jay!" I saw a glint in her eyes as if she was crying, she really couldn't see me.

"You two must be really close," said a voice behind me. I freaked and clutched the knife in my hand tighter and turned around. I saw a man in a dark medieval style cloak.

"Who are you and did you do this?" I said.

"I'm Jacob I have been sent to retrieve you, right now you stand in the rift of the worlds," he said.

"Rift of the worlds?" I said confused, you mean I'm going to the afterlife?"

"No no no, I mean between Earth and Hyrule."

"Hyrule?"

"You'll see soon enough hero," he said. As if on cue the world around us began to morph, "Sarah!" I yelled as she dissipated.

"Don't worry she'll be fine," he said as a different world came into view, "this is your stop."

"Wait, take me back to Sarah and what did you mean by hero?"

"Like I said, you'll find out soon enough," he said with a fare well wave and tossed something to me. It was my backpack from the campsite.

He disappeared, I looked around and saw balls of light in different colors floating around the night sky with trees all around me. I sat down hard and pinched myself to wake myself up I was in shock, where was I?

I finally gave up hope and fell asleep hoping it really is a dream.

**I think everybody knows where he landed from the description he just gave about his surroundings. I hope you enjoyed this story so far (I'm enjoying writing it). See ya.**


	3. First Day in Hyrule

**What's up here's the official first chapter of New Awakenings. I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue please review. I hope you guys keep enjoying this story. This chapter is narrated by Jason and Link will narrate the next chapter.**

I heard voices of little kids which woke me up. When I opened my eyes I heard a little girl say, "He's waking up." I sat up.

"Where am I?" I said, but then remembered with happened last night, "Sarah!" I stood up quickly causing the kids to step back. I didn't see any sign of her and sat down hard full of worry from the way she looked before I left my own world. I held my face, "i…it wasn't a dream? Dammit!"

I finally acknowledged the three kids in front of me, "where's your parents?"

They at me apparently puzzled and laughed, "Silly, we're Kokiri, we don't have parents."

I returned a puzzled look, "Kokiri? What's a Kokiri?"

They looked at me concerned thinking I may have hit my head or something, there was an awkward silence, until a young boy said while pointing at me, "you dress funny, mister."

I looked at myself. I still had on my black cargo pants and with a chain leading from my belt loop to the black leather wallet in my pocket I was wearing my black DC skater shoes. I had my green t-shirt on with an open black hoodie with the hood down. Looks normal to me, but then I looked at them wearing green tunics with leather boots. They looked as if they were going to trick-or-treat or something like that.

A little girl spoke up and broke the silence again, "what is someone like you doing in the Lost Woods?"

She stepped forward to confront me. I was still sitting down so she was face-to-face with me, "you are not Hylian and obviously not Gerudo."

"What and _what?_" I said.

"You're weird," said a small voice as something came from behind the little girl's head. It looked like a fairy.

I put my head into my hand and smiled while shaking my head, "my summer is getting weirder and weirder," I said, "Anyways who are you?"

"My name is Saria this is my guardian fairy, Mia, that boy is Mido with his guardian fairy, Ella," she said pointing at the boy who told me I dress funny. She turned to the other girl, "and she's Melody with her guardian, Shela."

"Hi, I'm Jason," I said introducing myself. I stood up and the kids backed up, "Why do they call this the Lost Woods?"

"People get lost easily here," said Mido scowling at me like I was stupid which was pissing me off.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"Our guardian fairies know this forest very well," said Saria.

I looked at the fairies in amazement (they aren't supposed to exist). The kids started to walk away and I followed them. They led me to an area filled with hollowed out trees with other kids walking out of them to play. I looked around and saw that all of them had fairies. Then I saw lone fairies flying above us.

"I'll take you to our guardian deity," said Saria.

She ran towards an opening on the side of the small community. I heard her scream as I walked through. I ran to see what happened. She stood in front of some weird plants that were snapping the air above us.

"Whoa what are those?" I said.

"They're Deku Babas," said Mia.

I took out my knife and slashed at the plants I took out all three as chlorophyll covered my knife. I wiped my knife in the grass to clean it.

Saria ran forward ahead and I ran after her. We kept going until we reached a meadow with a huge tree. Saw the tree looked like it had a face so I smirked at it.

"Great Deku Tree!" said Saria.

"Huh?"

"What worries you, little one," said a voice.

"Di-did that tree just talk?" I said surprised. I was about to say 'now I've seen everything' until i realized there might be more crazy stuff here.

"I was going to tell you about this man that appeared in the Lost Woods," she said.

I felt a pair of eyes fall upon me. After a while the tree spoke again "the prophecy of the heroes of two worlds is upon us," he said, "young man you are not of this world aren't you?"

"From what I've seen so far, I don't think so," I said.

"May! Come hither," he called. A fairy dropped down from a branch and said, "Yes Great Deku Tree?"

"A great prophecy is upon us you must take your part and guide this young man in our world," he said.

The fairy came to me and rotated around me to get a good look at me, and nodded her head to the tree.

"Young hero you must first go to Kakariko Village to meet the leader of the village, Impa and she'll give you further directions," it said.

"Where?" I said

"I must have time alone you must go on your own with May." As he said that I was lifted into the air, and with a bright flash of light I found I was out side the forest at the start of a huge field.

"Again with the transporting and I wasn't told where this Kakariko Village was," I said to myself.

"That's where I come in," said a voice from behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"On your bag."

I looked over my shoulder at my backpack and saw a fairy.

"May?" I said.

"Yes?" I was glad she was with me since she's supposed to help me get around. She flew to my shoulder and perched herself on my shoulder.

"So which way do we go?" I asked her.

"A two day walk north," she said simply pointing to the north.

"Really?" I said.

"I would suggest sleeping during the day," she said.

"Huh, why?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Just believe me," she said laying her head back resting it on my neck, in the meantime let's talk to get to know one and another, what was your life like in your world?"

I had to think about what I was going to say before I spoke up, "it was good I had a best friend, we were really close that we considered each other brother and sister. That guy had really bad timing with bringing me here," I said.

"What happened?" she asked.

I told her about what happened. I looked at May. She looked worried about what happened, "I hope your friend is okay." She told me about herself. As it got darker and darker I noticed that May glowed. She got bright to the point I couldn't see her figure anymore. The light was a bright blue. When the moon came over the horizon I heard digging sounds as dust rose from ground and something else came from the ground.

"What are those things?" I said.

"They're stalchilds," May said, "they're the reason I suggested sleeping during the day." One of them slashed their claws at me. It tore through my skin as pain exploded from my arm. Since these things are made of bone I figured my knife wouldn't do much to them. So while I dodged their attacks I searched my backpack for what may work. I found the hammer I used to pitch Sarah and my tent in my world.

It wasn't that long so I had to be fast. I swung at the one that cut me. My swing connected with the stalchild's head and knocked the head off, sent it far to the side. I freaked out when the body kept moving as it felt for the now missing head. It was kind of humorous. I heard the stalchild behind make a laughing sound. It sounded like a chipmunk laughing. I cleared my throat and it froze and made a weird sound and lunged for me only to be welcomed by a swing of my hammer to its head.

I watched as the two stalchilds' bodies walk around blindly. When they collided with each other they started to attack each other.

I put my face in my hand and mumbled, "Damn they're stupid."

I continued walking north towards my destination. I heard another digging sound behind me, "It better not be another stalchild!" I turned around and saw a pack of wolf like creatures that looked like they were decaying alive. It made me gag by looking at it.

"It's a stalhound," May said shivering with fear in my hood.

When she was in my hood there was no light so all I could see was the glowing blue eyes of the stalhounds, "okay, that's creepy," I said, " May, can you get out of my hood so I can see what I'm doing?" she did what I asked. I pulled out my knife since I saw a beating heart in the mass of decaying skin. I had my knife backwards in my hand. The stalhound pounced at me and I wasn't quick enough to get out of the way. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as it snarled with its face just inches away from my face. I closed my eyes as it opened its mouth. I heard yelps as and I felt the weight fall off of me. I opened my eyes to see that there was shuriken lodged in the stalhounds.

I saw a girl with platinum white hair running towards me, "are you okay?" she said kneeling beside me checking for injuries. She saw my injury from the stalchild and took out a bandage and started to treat the wound.

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks." I said.

"I was going home from Lake Hylia when I saw you were in trouble," she said.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Kakariko Village, where all Sheikah like me live of course."

"Sheikah?"

"You don't know what a Sheikah is?" she said. She had an expression like the Kokiri kids earlier when I asked them what a Kokiri is.

"Anyways you look different from any other of the races," she said puzzled while studying my features.

"Well I don't belong in this world, I was trapped here by a man named Jacob."

When, I said that she thought hard, but she gave up and said, "I have no idea what you mean, but it's easy to believe," she said, "so where are you heading to?"

"Kakariko Village, just like you."

"You want to accompany me?" she asked. I finally noticed her eye color. They were bright red. Which creeped me out, but she seemed really nice so I let that slide.

"Sure, the only creatures I was able to fight was those stalchilds not too long ago," I said.

She laughed, "They're easy to fight."

"I know they're so stupid, but that's where I got this wound," said a little embarrassed.

"You must not be quick enough with that knife of yours."

"I was using a hammer," I said showing her my hammer.

"That's a strange looking hammer," she said.

"I'm Sari," she said holding her hand out.

"I'm Jason," I said shaking her hand.

I stood up after she finished treating my wound, and she did the same. We started walking north. She looked up and saw May.

"So who's the fairy?" she asked.

"Her name's May," I said.

I started to hear music from my pants pocket. I pulled out my mp3 player which has its own light (it's not an iPod it's a RCA mp3 player I hate Apple).

"Whoa, what's that?" said May and Sari said together.

"It's my mp3 player, it plays the music that I like whenever I want to," I answered.

"I haven't heard this kind of music before," said Sari.

"Oh this is one of my favorite bands Limp Bizkit. They combine two music genres, Rap and Heavy Metal."

"Rap and Heavy Metal?" she asked.

"Crap, that's hard for me to explain," I said knowing they don't have electric guitars and amps so I just don't know how to explain. Bring It Back was playing since I liked the song I put one of my headphones in my ear to listen to it.

It was going to be a long night for us.

When the sun came up we were fighting a pack of stalhounds. When the light of the sun touched them they exploded in purple flames. The flames consumed all of their bodies until there were just bones.

"That's new," I said.

"Now we can rest," said Sari. I look towards the west and saw a huge house with stone walls surrounding it.

"What's that place?" I asked.

"That's Lon Lon Ranch," said May.

"That means we covered a lot of distance last night," Sari said.

"I guess that's good then," I said.

There was no answer I looked at the other two and found them asleep. I fell backwards and almost instantly fell asleep.

**There's the end of the chapter. There's something I want to say about Spirit Mountain in the last chapter. It does exist, but there are no shadows on that mountain. The story about the real Sprit Mountain is that there is a Native American Brave (Warrior) roaming the mountain.**


	4. The Meeting

**What's up I'm back after a long writer's block (on both of my stories). Here is the official second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading.**

**Link: **I came home from an errand and found a man in a black robe sitting in one of my chairs. The robe hid his face so I couldn't see what was behind it. I pulled out a wooden sword I made after I recovered from my injuries from the stalfos earlier this week, "Who are you and why are you in my house," I said.

"Easy there, I'm the priest, Jacob, and I have come here with news of the hero from another world's arrival to Hyrule and he's on his way to Kakariko Village to meet with Impa," he said. He used his staff to help himself up.

"He's meeting with Impa?" I said, "The village elder?"

"He's not the only one who will be meeting her, he has company, a fairy and a Sheikah girl, and you will go with him."

"When is he expected to be here?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," he said, "I must go now that is all I can share with you."

He disappeared with a flash of light. I averted my eyes from the bright flash of light.

"you could've warned me," I mumbled to myself.

I was going to make something to eat and I realized I need more milk. I always forget the milk. I got on to Epona and rode towards the ranch.

* * *

I was getting close to the ranch and saw a boy and a girl sleeping some ways away from the ranch. It was a sheikah girl and a boy who had strange clothes. I remembered what that man had said, 'he has company, a fairy and a Sheikah girl,' his voice echoed in my head.

I rode over to them, the boy twitched as Epona's hooves pounded the ground next to them. I leaned over him.

"I think it's him!" I said to myself, which woke the girl up. She jumped up and I found a kunai blade at my neck, "who are you and what do you want?" she said.

"What's going on?" said the boy waking up.

"Wait a minute I've seen you before," said the girl as she relaxed her grip on me, "you live in the village, right?"

"Yeah I do," I said.

"Sorry, I didn't know," she said.

"So who are you two?" I asked them.

"Three, if you count the fairy," said the boy.

"I knew it, so you must be the other hero," I said.

"How did you know?" he asked surprised.

"Well earlier today a man who called himself Jacob…" I started to say before I was interrupted by the boy, "JACOB…that bastard?" apparently he's not on good terms with Jacob.

"What happened between you two?" I asked.

A voice from behind him, "he had very bad timing when he took Jason to this world."

"I take it his name is Jason," I looked at him still tired about to fall asleep.

I looked at the position of the sun, "its noon," I said.

"Yeah, so," said the Jason, "so many Stalhounds and Stalchilds."

"Oh…rough night huh?" I said.

"I had to save him," said the girl, "oh by the way I'm Sari."

"I'm Link."

"I'm May," said the Fairy.

"Nice to meet you three," I said, "this morning I was told you three were coming by Jacob."

"So what's the deal with you? Are you the hero of this world?" said Jason standing up.

"I was told I was," I answered.

"Okay, I hope we will become good friends," he said sticking his hand out for a hand shake. I did the same and we shook hands.

"So if you three want I can take you three to my home?" I asked them.

"Sure," they all said. We were all able to fit on Epona's back. I got the milk I needed and we went to my house.

I saw the man in black again in my house.

"So you decided to go and get them yourself instead of waiting," he said.

I saw Jason walking towards Jacob, "You bastard!" he yelled.

"Easy Jason, I'm sorry I had the bad timing," he said raising his arms in defense, "don't worry that girl is fine."

_Girl? _I thought to myself.

"So what do you want this time," said Jason calming down.

"The two of you should know the reason why you two are summoned," he asked us.

"Yeah to save the land of Hyrule," I said.

"What I don't get is why was I brought here? Why couldn't someone else from this world be the other hero?" Jason asked.

"Because Hyrule is not the only world in danger. It only starts in Hyrule, but it will affect your world, too." said Jacob.

I saw Jacob mouth the name 'Sarah' I don't know who that is, but he must care about her. "I am here to tell you what you must do in order to wake the heroes' power within you."

Jason raised his head and said, "Explain."

"You must gather the elements of Shadow, Spirit, Water, Time, Light, Fire, and Air. You must meet with the seven sages. First you will meet with the sage of shadows, Impa."

"Impa's a sage?" I said.

"Yes she is," he said, "like all the other sages it's a secret from normal people. You must visit her to learn the location of the Shadow Crystal."

We nodded to let him know we understood he disappeared with a bright flash like a Deku Nut which made Jason jump. I heard him mumble, "What's with these people with disappearing like ninjas."

Sari laughed at him. Jason said, "So let's get these elements this world or any world isn't going to face an apocalypse."

"You're all fired up," said Sari.

"I'm _pumped_!" yelled Jason as he went out the door.

The rest of us were still inside, five seconds later I heard May speak up, "wait for it…"

As if on cue Jason came back in, "yeah uhhh…one question. Where does this Impa person live?" I put my face into the palm of hand.

"I somehow knew he was going to come back," said May.

"I know where it is follow me," I said as I walked out the door with the others behind. I led them to the Impa's house by the Death Mountain Trail. I knocked on the door and a tall sheikah answered the door.

"Oh hello young Link," she said. Her smile was wiped off her face when she saw Jason. "By any chance is your name Jason, young lad?"

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I was told by Rauru the eldest sage that a prophecy was awakening," she said then turned to me, "I guess you are here for the location of the Shadow Crystal. It's in the deepest part of the Shadow Temple in the graveyard.*

"The Shadow Temple? But we don't have weapons good enough, well Sari might, but not me and Jason.

"I have my hunters knife," said Jason

"From some of the things I heard about the monsters here that won't help you at all," I told him.

"That's why I'll be giving you these," said Impa as she went inside and took two swords and two shields off the table. She hand one each to Jason and me. We both had the same idea of where to place them which was on our backs.

"These should be very reliable to you, they are the same equipment that the knights of Hyrule uses." she said, "now farewell young heroes.

We walked out of the house Jason unsheathed his sword and walked pointing it forward, "Let's go!"

"The graveyard's the other way," I said. He turned around, "let's go!" he yelled again. I couldn't but laugh at his cluelessness. We followed the fired up guy into the graveyard to find that he's turning around with a pale face.

"What happened to all that energy?" said Sari.

"G-Ghosts up ahead," he said.

I grabbed him by his hood and pulled him into the graveyard, "you mean the Poes, they're practically harmless compared to what inside the temple," I said.

I hacked away at one of the Poes to show Jason that they're no big deal. Color returned to his face and we eventually found a vine that we could climb to get to the temple. We walked into a stairway that led to a room full of lit torches.

"Overkill on the torches, huh," said Jason.

"Yeah," I said. I saw a hallway on the other side that continued to go down, "that way," I said pointing towards the other hallway. We all went down into the darkness below.

**The next two chapters will be on the Shadow Temple I'm planning to make them a little creepy for the heroes.**


	5. Shadow Temple Part One

**Here's the first part of the Shadow Temple. I warn you that the Shadow Temple will be different than it was in the actual game. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

The four of us entered the temple. There was a guillotine as in the hallway I walked towards it felt one of the stones slip

"Watch out," yelled Sari as she pulled on my hood I fell back as where I was just standing there was the guillotine blade rising back upward. I panicked a little.

"Holy shit, that's where I was just fucking standing," I yelled.

"You need to be more careful," said Sari.

"Sorry, so that's the switch right there," I said. I walked forward again and felt another stone slip. I jumped forward to avoid the blade. I stood back up looked at my body and said, "I made it!"

"Don't get cocky, look up ahead," said Link. I looked up ahead and saw five more traps. I hung my head to think. Then I raised it again and started to run as fast as I could. I made it through all five. I sighed with relief that I made it without out a scratch. I turned around and saw the others still on the other side of the room, "come on what are you guys waiting for let's get that crystal!" I said.

Sari ran through the guillotines and got to my side of the room. "You made that look waaay too easy," I said.

"That's a habit that the sheikah have," Link said.

"That's racist!" I said. I ignored the look that Link gave me and said, "May has it easy. She could fly around the damn things." May just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Anyways, shall we continue?" I said.

We walked through a cloth covered doorway into a room that had a huge skull like statue at the end of it, and there was a giant bird statue in the middle of the room.

I saw something with weird writing. I heard Link come up to me and said, "What does it mean the all seeing eye?" I looked at him.

"You can read that?" I said.

"Yeah, of course. It's Hylian writing," he said.

"We have two different written languages I guess."

"Back to the subject I think I know what it means," said Sari.

"What do you think it means?" Link asked.

"I think it's talking about the Eye of Truth," she said, "I've heard stories that said the Lens of Truth is in this temple."

"That sounds promising," I said.

"It is, the Lens of Truth is supposed to reveal things that are not visible to normal people."

"Normal people? I wonder if that counts for Jason, too" said Link

"What was that, elf boy?" I said.

I didn't notice the cracked floor under me until it was too late. As I walked towards Link I fell through the ground.

"Jason!" yelled Sari as she grabbed my arm. I grasped her arm too, but her hand slipped and I fell into the abyss. My back screamed with pain as I fell on the ground the room was torch lit. I lied there until I heard some footsteps behind I stood up ignoring the pain in my back.

"Sari? Link?" I said. I heard some creepy laughter as the torches went out.

"Your shadow has been born," I heard my voice say. My _voice_ said that!

Light filled the room again. I started to freak out as I pulled my sword and shield off my back. I heard the laughter again. I looked down saw my shadow thinking of what that voice just said. While was looking I noticed something was off. My shadow was placed differently than my own body. I raised my sword. It made me a little uncomfortable that my shadow didn't do the same.

A form shot out of my shadow. I jumped backwards shocked. Something landed on the ground across the room from me. It looked exactly like me except it had red glowing eyes. The look in his eyes was those of an insane murderer. He had a really evil smile. His arms hung by his side with his sword tip on the ground. He ran towards me keeping the creepy smile and eyes.

"Death welcomes you," he said as he put his sword through me. Pain exploded in my stomach. He dissipated in a thick black smoke as the pain completely disappeared. I looked down at where I was stabbed and saw no blood.

"Was that just an illusion?" I asked myself.

"No it wasn't," I heard my voice say.

I looked behind me and saw the thing again except this time he had blood dripping from his mouth. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and stabbed at him. He melted to the ground and moved through the ground.

"Missed," he sang.

He launched himself out of the ground and raised its sword. I raised my shield. I felt a breeze as he disappeared again. I looked behind me and he was standing there with his sword raised. I swung my sword and it connected with its waist. It dissipated in thick black smoke as I heard him say, "That was fun we'll do it again sometime." I heard a scratching noise as a portcullis open in the edge of the room, I saw something inside. I walked towards the door way and found a statue the shape of the design on my shield with a platform holding a magnifying glass shaped like the design on Sari's clothes. I grabbed it wondering what it was it was doing here, but then I remembered what Sari had said, 'I've heard stories that said the Lens of Truth is in this temple.'

I looked through it and looked around the room and saw a stairway that lead upwards. I lowered the magnifying glass and the stairway disappeared. It _is _the Lens of Truth.

Using the lens, I found the stairs again and ran up them. I ran until I came to the spot I left the others except they were gone I lowered the lens and looked around and saw the bird was pointing towards a different direction and saw a new door. I put the Lens of Truth away and ran towards the door and opened it and found the others fighting a skeleton clad in armor with and armed with a sword and shield.

They were in trouble. They were fighting three-on-two, so I ran in to help. As the third skeleton dropped his sword upon Sari I blocked it. She jumped startled by the metal clang behind her.

"Jason? How did you get back?" she said.

"Glad to see you, too," I said sarcastically, "what are these things?"

"They're Stalfos," said May who was back in my hood. Another stal name. The Stalfos I was fighting swung its huge sword at me. I used my shield and swung my sword at its waist and connected. It crumbled to the ground. I noticed the others killed the other stalfos.

"This room is a dead end," said Link.

"So I thought you were fighting someone down there," said Link.

"How did you know that?"

"May told us," said Sari.

"We came this way to find a way down there without going down that hole," said Link.

"You guys didn't see the stairs?" I said. They walked into the last room and looked around. They looked back at me and said, "What stairs?" I looked in the room at where I came from and only saw a brick wall.

"There was a staircase right there," I said.

I pulled the Lens of Truth from my pocket and looked through them, "and they're still there."

"Jason you have the Lens of Truth!" said Sari.

"Yeah, I found them down there," I said, "after fighting a thing that looked like me."

"Red eyes, kinda looked like they were enjoying themselves while trying to kill you?" asked Link.

"Way too much joy of killing," I said.

"You just fought your shadow a dark copy of yourself," said May.

"I kinda guessed that since my voice said 'your shadow has been born' when I myself didn't say anything, I said, "So did you guys move the statue?"

"Yes, May told us she heard the spirits say to move the statue so that it's pointing east," said Sari

I was just curious and looked through the Lens of Truth and around saw a hall way and I walked towards it and said, "Follow me."

"What?" said Link. I walked through the "non-existent" wall and I heard the others follow me. We found ourselves in a room with a rotating statue that was spinning scythes the middle had two huge Grimm Reaper looking figures. I saw another doorway through the Lens of Truth. I put it away and memorized where the door was.

"There's a doorway over there," I said.

The Four of us ran to the other side of the room ducking under the scythes as they came over us. When we reached the spot, I went though the hidden hallway and they followed we opened the door and reached a huge room that had noting in it. Except a door with chains and a huge pad lock with a small keyhole.

"What do you suppose we do next?" I asked.

"We find a key for that door," Link said.

"But how and where…Jason hand me the Lens of Truth," said Sari. I took the lens from my pocket and gave it to her. She held them to her eye. She got wide- eyed, "guys you should see this," she said. Link and I leaned into see what she was talking about. I saw a mirror with creepy designs.

"What's so bad about a mirror?" I asked.

"It's the mirror of shadows," said Link. He looked freaked out. I continued looking I saw it became visible without need of the Lens of Truth. I saw six hands reach out of the mirror and grasp the edges of it. We all backed up and drew our weapons as three heads come out of the mirror. It was the three of us (except the doppelganger of Sari had smoky grey hair) coming out of the mirror with the looks like the shadow I fought earlier.

"What the hell?" I said.

"It's our shadows!" said Link as he readied himself for battle. Sari and I did the same as they fell on the floor in front of the mirror. They no longer had the creepy smiles as they got up instead they had smirks. They still had eyes wide open.

They readied themselves to fight and charged at us.

**We will continue the Shadow Temple in the next chapter with Link narrating to the end of the Temple. I want to say something about myself with what I do when I write, I listen to heavy metal when I write and just any heavy metal, I listen to Legend of Zelda metal remakes (Jim Cook and Artificial Fear is the best with that stuff). Anyways see you next chapter.**


	6. Shadow Temple Part Two

**I'm back with chapter 6 of New Awakenings I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I remind you that the Shadow temple will not be like the Shadow Temple in the game so keep that in mind. Please enjoy.**

I tensed up as the shadows ran us. I raised my shield to guard the attack. They all disappeared in a thick black smoke.

"That just pisses me off," said Jason.

They reappeared a second later and slashed at us. We all blocked their attacks. Jason used his shield to stun his shadow by smashing its head and then tried stabbing it with his sword only to stab the air as the shadow melted into the ground. My shadow melted to the ground and jumped back out hit me in the head with its head. I fell on the ground stunned from the impact. The shadow got its smile back on its face when it raised its sword to finish me off. I was ready to defend myself when a sword went right through it and out as fast as it came. The shadow exploded in a thick black smoke.

I saw it was Jason who took it out while in the middle of fighting his own. Since I was free I helped him. We've got this it's two on one, or so we thought it separated into two. That was not expected one of them attacked me and instead Jason got in the way and stabbed it.

"I can do this alone," he said.

"Okay I'll go over there and help Sari," I said.

I charged at Shadow Sari trying to stab it. I was countered. It dodged the main attack, kicked me in the stomach and did a roundhouse to the back of my neck with such strength that it sent me flying across the room. I went tumbling towards the wall and when I looked back Shadow Sari was already gone and Sari ran to Jason's aid. Shadow Jason split into three.

"now I'll need a little help," said Jason.

Sari took one on. I took on the other. I attacked and it blocked only to get a shield in the head it stumbled backwards. At least this one isn't a shadow of a Sheikah so this will be a lot easier.

It gained its balance again and made a vertical slash at me I block with my shield and stabbed at it used its sword to redirect my thrust to my left, and I lost my balance. I regained it as quickly as I could and blocked the follow-up attack. It was coming from my left so had to block with my sword. I hit its head with my shield again then followed up with a horizontal slash. My attack connected. And the clone dissipated into smoke when I turned around and saw Jason get behind his shadow and slit its throat. Sari was already finished with its other clone.

"Damn that was tiring," he said.

"Yeah I guess," Sari said.

"You're the quickest of us all," I said.

We heard a ringing sound as the Shadow Mirror disappeared.

"That's one less thing to worry about for now," a door on the other side of the room began to open.

"Shall we go?" said Jason.

Sari and I nodded and we walked up the stairs. We saw two doors. Both of them were unlocked, so we had to choose which way to go.

"Which way should we go," Sari said.

Jason and I thought for a bit and then said, "That way." He was pointing to the right and I was pointing left.

"All right let's try left," he said.

We walked towards the left door and opened it. I saw two creepy statues that had a sword and shield. The statues had angry faces which started to get to me.

"Something's not right about those statues," said May.

"I agree something's not right at all," said Sari.

"Why are saying stuff like they're just statues they're not going to hurt anything," said Jason as he reached for the statues.

"Jason, wait, no!" Sari yelled as Jason touched the statues. The two of us flinched expecting something to happen. Nothing happened, so I relaxed. Then the statue jumped. Jason stood there frozen, "I…It's a…a…alive?"

"It's an Armos!"

"Jason you idiot," Sari said, "We know what we're taking about when it comes to this."

"I just found that out!" Jason replied still running from the Armos statue.

The Armos statue came close to hitting Jason, which made him lose balance and fell down he rolled to the side almost got crushed by the statue. He stood up and ran towards us, "aren't you guys going to help me?"

I ran in to help him by charging into the statue tipping it over, but it fell right-side-up again, "Damn I was hoping that would work," I said to myself.

"it's a big statue of course it wouldn't work," said Jason, "we would need more momentum for it to work we all need to do that with our combined weight it might work."

Sari seemed to understand so did I. the two of us turned around as Sari came to us. Jason started counting under his breath and said, "Go!" and we all ran at the statue while was in mid jump we tackled it and it fell on to its side. It broke from the fall.

We stood up and found a door behind where that statue once stood. We avoided touching the other statue and squeezed into the door. We found ourselves in another big room with a group of Lizalfos.

"Lizardmen?" said Jason.

"They're called Lizalfos, and be quiet those things are fast on their feet," said May. We quietly walked in the shadows hoping they won't see us. I don't think I'd be able to keep up with them with how fast they are, and I think Jason is the same, too. These shields are heavy which slows us down. I saw the Lizalfos raise their noses to sniff the air and looked in our direction. Jason pulled his sword and set down his shield on the ground. He did it all so slowly that it didn't make a sound. They started heading our way.

"I forgot to say that have strong senses of smell," whispered May.

"That's kind of important if we want to avoid these guys," I whispered.

"I think we can handle these guys," said Jason as he ran in.

Sari and I ran after him. There were four Lizalfos so Jason and I took on one for each of us while Sari took on two. I saw those two were giving Sari a hard time. I saw Jason was keeping up with the Lizalfos. The Lizalfos I was fight slipped behind me. I turned around to see the creature swing its sword at me I raised my shield, but I was a little too slow as its sword hit the edge of my shield and it worked to my advantage. The force of my shield hitting its sword disarmed the Lizalfos, and I went in for the kill. It had surprise in its eye as it fell to the ground. I saw Jason was on the ground with the Lizalfos over him ready to kill him.

A kunai blade sprouted from its forehead and it fell. Jason got up with his side bleeding. I ran to him.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked as he tore a large strip of fabric off his shirt and started to wrap it around his wound.

"Yeah I'll be okay I'll treat it properly when we get out of here how's Sari doing?" I turned and saw Sari shove a shuriken into the skull of one of the Lizalfos and shoved it into head first into the other's chest killing them both.

"Remind me to stay on her good side later," I said. Jason laughed at my comment.

Sari came over, "hey are you okay Jason?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks for helping me out."

I started to feel nervous like something was watching us, "you guys feel that?" I said.

"Yeah, I do I don't like where this is going," said Jason. Sari nodded in agreement May flew into Jason's hood. We walked to the door that led to the next room after Jason retrieved his shield from the corner of the room.

I saw a man sitting in the center of the room.

"I've been waiting for you," he said with a really crackly voice which sent chills down my spine.

"Who are you?" said Sari.

"That is none of your concern young girl, after all, this is the complete end of your journey," he stood up and slowly turned around, "this is where you die!"

I was shocked by his torn up face as bloody skin hung from his face, his eyes were bleeding I heard Jason gaging behind me. I noticed the man's arms were just spikes with blood stains all over his body. I pulled my sword as he ran toward us. I barely had enough time to do it as the spike touched my shoulder. I pushed him away and raised my sword to attack. My left shoulder exploded with pain. I looked at it and saw that it was bleeding.

"But he only touched it, it didn't go through my skin." I said to myself as I started to feel light-headed. Jason ran to my side, "are you okay?" he said.

"I forgot to mention my spikes carry a poison that eats away at your skin," the man said.

Sari pulled something out of her bag and handed it to me, "drink it, it will help. It's an antidote for various poisons." Then I saw a look in her eyes that told me she was worried that it might not cure this one. It had some kind of golden liquid that had a faint glow. I decided to take the chance and drank it. It had a horrible taste I coughed after I drank it, but my dizziness stopped and my pain stopped growing (it still hurt though).

"It worked," Jason said surprised.

"Are you forgetting something?" said the man.

He charged at us again Jason got in front of us and block him with his shield.

"Even though I just met these two I won't let them die," he said using his sword to stab the man. The man spun to avoid it and from behind he tried to stab Jason. Sari threw a Kunai at him and knocked his arm off course missing Jason completely.

"Thanks, Sari."

I stood up and charged to help him. I tried getting him from behind, but failed as he redirected my sword towards Jason I stopped myself and Jason attacked with vertical slice but was blocked and the man countered with his free arm which I blocked. Sari snuck behind him while we had him distracted. The man dodged her knife that she was trying to stab in his head by moving his head to the side and kicked her in stomach. He backed off from me and Jason and went to Sari and thrust his spikes into her but failed as Jason laid over her with his shield in front. I took the opportunity to strike the man as he was trying to overpower Jason. I saw the spikes dig into the shield as I aimed for the back of the man's head. I succeeded in stabbing through his head. He fell to the ground of Jason and Sari.

"Thanks Link," a door opened up on the other side we all walked towards it and a guillotine fell through the door frame as we got close.

"What the fuck is up with this place?" Jason said agitated.

"It's not over yet, young ones," said the crackly voice again. We turned around and saw the man stand up without using his arms or legs to stand. He had a bloody hole through his head where I had stabbed him.

"Do you two find this a little creepy," said Jason.

"I do!" I said.

"Maybe a little," said Sari.

He started to walk towards us. Jason looked at us.

"Do any of you have anything explosive?" he asked.

"I have some bombs," Sari said.

"Let me use one." She handed a bomb with a match. He lit it and waited until the fuse got a certain length then threw it. The man stopped surprised as the fused burned the rest of the way and it blew up.

"That should take care of him," Jason said and walked over the fallen guillotine. As we walked in we saw a statue with a black gem in its hands.

"It's the Shadow Crystal!" said Sari.

"Well let's take it and be on our way," I said.

We all walked to the statue. Jason looked nervous about the statue as I reached for the crystal, like it was going to be another Armos statue. I took the crystal and a bright light filled the room like we were being transported.

"This crap again?" said Jason. I don't think he's used to the transporting thing yet. The light finally faded and we found ourselves in Impa's house.

"I see you've gotten the Shadow Crystal good job heroes," she said.

"It wasn't easy, too," Jason said.

"You're next stop is Death Mountain to meet with the Sage of Fire, Darunia."

"I don't like the sound of the mountain being called Death Mountain."

"It's the mountain next to the village," I said, "it got its name from the monsters roaming it and the boulders that roll down its slope."

"And it's an active volcano," said Sari.

"I've never been on an active volcano, we don't have any in Colorado," he said.

"Colorado?" Sari and I said.

"I'll tell you later anyways we should go to Link's house to rest."

"I agree," I said.

"So do I," said Sari.

We all went to my house. We didn't notice that it was dark already so we had dinner and went to bed. Hopefully we get a good night's sleep to climb the mountain tomorrow.

**Please review.**


	7. Trouble on the Mountain

**Welcome back. It's been so long since I published chapter six. I've been busy lately with moving so my computer was packed up and with my bad luck I lost my phone at the dump (-_-). So I finished this this chapter at the library so I only got two hours at a time so I to find other things (my Wii is the last thing that will be packed so whenever is wasn't writing I was playing Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Damn Remlits (AKA (by Sheik388) The Demonic Monkey Kitten From HELL!)) or I played Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (KICKASS GAME) or watching anime on Netflix(^_^)) of course I'm going to do that when I'm not writing I'm an anime and Zelda freak, well anyways I present chapter 7 of New Awakenings.**

"Hey Jason wake up we have to get an early start," I heard a girl's voice say.

"Five more minutes, please," I said.

"You said that five minutes ago," said a man's voice.

"Just five more minutes this is way too early for me," when I said that it got silent so I thought they going to leave me alone until the couch I was sleeping on was tipped over.

"NO!" said an agitated Link, "get ready to go."

I started to stand up and walk to the other room not walking straight (still tired as hell), "what time is it?" I asked.

Sari looked at the weird clock on the wall and said, "5:58." I looked at the clock and didn't understand how she could read it (I didn't see a minute hand or second hand), so stared at it for a minute trying to understand it and said, "Really I don't get up this early, even on a school day."

"You're not a morning person aren't you?" said Link.

"I thought it was obvious," I said.

"Me too."

"Well, it's worth it," Sari said with a smile. I gave her a confused look. Link did the same.

"Anyways let's get ready to go up the mountain to Goron City," said Link.

I was still confused, but I figured I might as well check it out. I walked over to a bucket of clean water and splashed it on my face to wake up. The water was really cold so it helped a lot. I walked back into the area where the others were I finally realized some body was missing.

"Where's May?" I asked.

"I'm over here," said a voice behind me, "I was talking to Impa she said to be careful about the Gorons they've become aggressive lately.

"Why's that?" asked Link.

"She didn't know."

"So we'll have to find that out ourselves," I said.

"Guys it's starting," said Sari looking out the windows. I looked out the windows wanting to see what's happening. I saw the sunrise over Death Mountain. I live in the mountains so it reminded me of home. I remembered times when Sarah and I when we were little kids we'd go out and watch the sunrise over the rocky horizon. It was now I felt a little homesick.

"What's wrong Jason," said Sari, "you look depressed."

"That sunrise reminds of home way too much," I replied.

"So you're homesick."

"The faster we get this quest done the faster you get home," Link said.

"I guess," I said.

Link gathered his things and we did the same and walked towards the mountain. There was a guard standing at the gate that leads to the slope. He stopped us, "you can't go further without permission from the royal family," he said.

"What?! Since when did we need that?" Link said surprised.

"The Gorons are acting violently under strange circumstances."

"That's the reason we need to go up," said Sari.

"I'm sorry you need written permission."

"They do," said a voice behind us. It was Impa. She handed the guard a slip of paper. The guard took it and examined the seal before opening it. After he finished reading he stood back to the side of the path and said, "My apologies."

"How did you…" Link started to say.

"Easy, I asked Princess Zelda to help, I'm her guardian after all," Impa interrupted Link then she took something from her pouch and threw it on the ground causing a flash that nearly blinded me.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled as my vision became clear again.

Sari took something from her pouch and showed me a pistachio looking object with a golden nut, "it's a Deku Nut."

"There's that word again," I said remembering the little kids and the talking tree I met in the forest. The others looked at me with confusion, "anyways who cares let's go," I said walked through the path and the others followed.

We have been hiking the steep slopes of Death Mountain for ten minutes already and Link is already slowing down.

"The slope is hard to climb," he complained.

"No it's not, it's nothing compared to the Rockies," I said.

"Rockies?" the other three said confused. I keep forgetting that this is a different world (I get reminded almost every second, too). "Never mind," I told them.

Sari came to my side and put her hand on my shoulder and said, "You're going to tell us eventually, right?"

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, Link," I said.

"How are you two able to do this so easily?" he said.

"I live in the mountains, this is everyday stuff for me," I replied.

"I've had lots of stamina training on this mountain," said Sari, then she stopped. I stopped, too.

"What's wrong, Sari?" I asked. Link came to our side and caught his breath.

"Do you feel that?" she asked us.

I closed my eyes to try to see what she's saying and I started to feel it, "the ground's shaking!" I heard some rumbling in the distance. I looked up the slope saw some boulders tumbling down the mountain. I noticed some paint markings on them.

"Is this what Impa and the guard meant by the Gorons becoming violent?" Link said.

The boulders raced past us as we dodged them.

"I keep on hearing the word and I have been meaning to ask, what are Gorons?" I asked.

"They are the rocky people of the mountain, those boulders were just a few of them." Sari explained. I looked back at the boulders that continued down the slope. I turned back around and continued hiking. After five minutes of hiking we were attacked by huge red spider like things.

"What are those things?!" I said (used to seeing small spiders not big ones).

"They are called Red Tektikes…" said May

I pulled out the sword on my back to kill the Tektikes. I swung at one but missed as it jumped up high. It landed on top of me and tried to bite me with its fangs, but then a shuriken sprouted from its eye.

"I think you left out some details about them, May!" I said as I pushed the dead body off me before it was consumed in white flames.

"Sorry, but you didn't wait for me to finish."

I got up and pulled my shield off my back and saw Link fighting another Tektike. The Tektike jumped attempting to land on him, but instead was sliced in half by a vertical slash. I followed his example and did the same and when the Tektike jumped I raised my sword and swung when it got close enough for my sword. I successfully cut it in half. I looked at as its legs were twitching while it burned in the white flames. We continued walking until we saw a red flag with a sign under it.

"You know I can't read this, right?" I said.

"It says: Goron City ahead," Sari said to me.

"Alright let's go," I said, as I almost stepped into the path a rolling boulder. The boulder stopped and uncurled into a big rocky thing.

"Get out of my way-goro," yelled the rocky thing and hit me which threw me into the side of the summit. Pain exploded in my body. The rocky creature continued down the mountain.

"Was that…" I started to say.

"A Goron? Yes, yes it was," Link said.

"They have anger issues."

"Not all the time they're actually really nice. So, that was weird for them," said Sari then helped me up, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I haven't had pain like that since I slipped off the side of a five foot cliff at home," a said rubbing my temples to ease the killer headache I was having, "no wonder they have worries for anybody who goes up this mountain."

"We need to find out what's going," Link said.

We walked up the mountain a little until we saw a decorated doorway in the side of the mountain guarded by two Gorons.

"This is going to be tough," said Link.

"This will be easy," I said.

"Why's that?" said Link, "if you're thinking of going in on your own, that's suicide."

"They're big and made of rock they've got to be slow, so it'll be easy sneaking through them." I said. I ran to the door way and slid through the dirt trying go under them, but one stepped in my way and my momentum pushed me upright like a pole vault and I hit its torso with my head. My nose hurt. I saw an agitated expression on its face as it readied a punch I felt someone tackle me. It was Sari. Link was defending from the Gorons.

"They're not slow," I said.

"And usually they don't attack Hylians," she said.

"Ahh" I heard Link's voice say. I looked and saw Link on the ground with blood coming from his mouth. The two Gorons looked our way and started to come to us.

Sari threw two shuriken at one, but they harmlessly bounced off.

"We're fucked," I said.

"Run Jason, get Link and let's get out of here," Sari said. I ran forward staying way away from the Gorons. I got to Link who was unconscious and picked him up and Sari was in trouble I got some where safe and dropped Link off and ran to aid Sari who was pushed against the side of the mountain face full of fear as the two Gorons got ready to punch her.

I pulled out my shield and rammed into it from behind knocking it over, "run Sari!" I yelled. She ran like I told her to. Now I regret knocking that one over as it turned into a ball and started rolled at me.

I don't remember anything after that.

**Did Sari make it? What going to happen to Jason? Find out in the next chapter of NA (New Awakenings). Please review and check my bio.**


	8. Goron City Break In

**Damn it's been a long time, but anyways I'm back I have a new computer (to replace the one that burned out), so I can do the things I enjoy (writing my fanfics, listen to Zelda Metal and Graphic Design (I have a new logo by the way)). So please relax and enjoy the long awaited eighth chapter of New Awakenings.**

I woke up next to a fire. My stomach started to hurt like hell when I tried to sit up and was reminded of what happened before.

"That idiot," I said under my breath.

"You're awake!" said a voice behind me, "are you okay?"

"Sari!" I said, "Yeah I'll be okay. Where's Jason?"

"I don't know," she said looking a little concerned, "I hope he's okay, I thought he was behind us when we ran away."

"It looks obvious that he didn't follow us."

"We gotta go help him."

"We should…but how?"

"By sneaking in."

"Like I said…how?" I said, "we don't know where he's being held and who knows how guarded they have the city."

She thought for a second and sighed, "You're right," she said, "but we still have to get him."

"You're right, too. He _is_ our companion." I replied.

We started planning our rescue

We walked from the corner. The two Gorons were still standing by the doorway and they got ready to attack. We started running, got ready for us, but were surprised by Sari using one's face as a launch pad dropping a few small, round objects as she ran by. I shielded my eyes as the blinding flash went off, and ran inside after Sari. When we got inside we ducked behind a statue by the entrance of the pit like city. This was my first time seeing it.

"So where should we look for him," I whispered.

"The Gorons keep prisoners in the temple in the crater, you'd need a way to survive the heat," she said.

"...and how are we going to get there?" in answer she crawled on her stomach to the edge and motioned me to follow, and I did.

"You see that doorway down there?" I saw what she meant so I nodded and she continued, "That's the shop, they have a special tunic that lets normal people stand the heat of the crater. We'll need to sneak down there and get two of them without getting seen."

"Wouldn't that be stealing?"

"Relax, we'll return them later," she said.

As long as we return them I'm fine with it. We jump over the railings until we get to the bottom of the city. There was a huge urn in the center of the floor and four doorways. One that led to a stairway that had snoring coming from it. One led to a torch lit room. Another had an orange glow coming from it. And the door that Sari was talking about.

We peeked into the doorway and saw a shop stocked with red tunics, bombs, arrows and rocks (why does a store sell rocks?! They're everywhere!)

Sari seemed to read my mind, "Those are from Dodongo's Cavern they are very nutritious for the Gorons and they don't seem to eat rocks from anywhere else."

The coast seemed clear and we walked in cautiously Sari walked to the pile of red tunics and tossed one to me and we hurried out.

"Where to now?" I ask.

"To the crater," she says and jumps up the floors leaving me behind.

"Damn Sheikah and their athletic abilities," I said as I ran towards the steps and I remembered the snoring. So I started walking slowly to be careful to not wake the big boulder on the stairs. When I finish climbing the steps, I was greeted by almost getting run over by a huge boulder. I almost fall back down the steps. As it passes by I see the second set of stairs and I started running towards them. When I'm halfway there I hear a rumbling sound behind me. I look back and have the sudden urge to run faster. When I finally get to the step, I jump inside feeling the Goron brush against me.

I was able to skip the third floor on this stairway. When I get upstairs I find the Gorons that we stunned earlier have pinned Sari to the wall.

"Maybe the volcano man will enjoy this sacrifice-goro?" says one. Volcano man? I had no idea what he was talking about.

I looked at Sari whose hair was dyed red from the blood running down her head. She already had that red tunic on and I noticed that the top wasn't tied yet, they must've caught her by surprise while she was dressing.

"I think so we'll send her in with odd looking Hylian-goro," said the other.

"Odd looking Hylian"? He must mean Jason the Gorons headed in my direction so I ran down the stairs to hide behind a man-sized urn. They walked down the steps with Sari over one of their shoulders.

I quickly pulled the red tunic over mine and silently followed behind. They reached the floor with the rolling Goron.

"Hey Hot Rod-goro! Were coming through-goro!" said one of the Gorons. The big ball of rock gave an agitated sound, but did stop.

They reached the steps and walked down them. When I came to the steps I almost tripped making a loud sound as I regain balance and hide behind the wall.

I hear them stop, and my heart begins to accelerate as the Goron called Hot Rod begins to roll again. The boulder was only ten feet away when I heard the two Gorons with Sari begin to move once again. I was almost hit by the rolling Goron as I slid into the stairway. I held in my sigh of relief knowing that it might alarm the Gorons.

I followed behind them into the torch lit room. The rugs in the room were so soft under my feet. I hid behind a statue and peeked on them. One turned and looked at my direction and I ducked behind the statue.

"What's the matter-goro?" the one grabbing the statue said.

"It's nothing I guess-goro," I was relieved to hear this.

A loud scraping sound filled the room. I peeked to see one of the Gorons pull the statue out of the wall. As it came out and an orange glow started to fill the room. He pulled the statue to the side and walked through and the other followed. I silently followed them into what looked to be Death Mountain crater. I hid behind the wall as they carried Sari down to the center of the crater, and then followed them to a pit with a ladder. They jumped down the pit when I heard the thumps I looked down and hear a door open then close. I grabbed onto the ladder and climbed down. I entered the door behind me.

The room was huge it led to four different areas. I followed the three into a hallway. As I followed the hallway it seemed like a maze. They finally came to a stop at a cage and threw Sari inside.

I hid behind a pillar as they walked past. When I was sure that they were gone I ran to the cage, and Sari and another person wearing a plain white tunic lying on his stomach facing away from me. I caught a glimpse of his ear it was Jason. I looked at the chain with pad lock that held the door closed. I drew my sword and started hitting the lock and failed to break it. I heard Sari moan as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Link?" she said, "Where are we." she sat up and her eyes widened like she just realized where she was. Jason caught her eye.

"Link, its Jason!"

"I know we need to get this lock undone so you can get out."

She reached for the bag hanging on her belt and pulled out a small stick like object and inserted it inside the lock and the lock clicked and fell to the floor.

"You can pick locks?" I said.

"Its part of training, now let's get Jason out of here before it's too late."

I nodded and picked Jason up and put him on my shoulders and ran the way out of the temple (I'm assuming that was the temple).

We found a path to the summit. Sari found a mountain spring and told me to set him in it. Jason was already drenched in sweat and was breathing hard.

Sari splashed the water on him and eventually his breathing slowed to normal.

"Now we let him rest," said Sari as she placed a wet cloth onto his forehead. She looked tired as well, and the sun was setting giving the illusion that the sky was on fire. I began to feel tired, too. So I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of meat being cooked. I opened my eyes and found Sari and Jason (who still didn't look like he was feeling well at all still) at the fire.

It seems like she was teaching him how to cook over an open fire. Sari caught me sitting up and said, "good morning, Link, you sleep well?"

"Yeah," I looked at Jason who looked lifeless staring at the fire, "how are you feeling this morning Jason."

He turns his head and mumbled something I couldn't make out, "I'll take that as a not so well," I said to him and he gives a weak smile. This pisses me off.

"You shouldn't have gone against those Gorons by yourself!" I yelled, "How stupid can you be!" he looks at me surprised at my sudden outburst.

"Link you should give him more respect since he saved our lives!" Sari yelled at me.

I heard a Goron's voice from a cave and looked up to see a Goron with a white beard standing at the mouth of a cave. I started to feel a little nervous as he looked at me.

"Don't be alarmed brother-goro," it said, "I'm not hostile like the others-goro."

I begin to relax a little. He came down the slope to meet us.

"Who are you?" Sari asked.

"I am Darunia, leader of the Gorons-goro," he said. Now I'm not sure what to think about this guy. The others looked puzzled by this, too, but then I remembered something important.

"You must be the Sage of Fire!" I said.

"Correct, you must be the three sent here by Impa-goro," he said, "I apologize for the other Gorons' foolishness-goro. You see they've been caught under some dark magic that influences their behavior-goro, I, too was thrown into the prison cells-goro. But No cell can hold me!" he said the last part flexing his muscles.

"That was awkward," Jason whispered into my ear. It seems he's starting to feel better. I nodded in return to his comment.

"What kind of dark magic," Sari asks.

"An ancient one, from the spirit that was sealed into the volcano by the ancient hero-goro," he replied.

Then I had a flashback of the dream I had before with the volcano and the man rising from the lava. I felt a chill going down my spine. Sari noticed my uneasiness. She looked at me wanting to know what's going on. I shot her a look telling her 'I'll tell you later'. She understood.

"Can you three help me regain control over my brothers-goro?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, and the other two nodded their heads.

"Thank you brother-goro!" he said lurching forward and gave me a hug which crushed he air out of me. I was released and doubled over with pain as I heard Jason scream, "son of a bitch!"

"Excuse me, but how can we lift the spell?" said May. I keep forgetting she's around, she's so silent.

"The fire crystal seems to be emitting the power-goro."

"Where can we find it," says Jason softly still holding his sides.

"Inside the fire temple where dragon Volvagia is sealed-goro."

"Can you lead us," Sari asks.

"Sure, but I won't be following you into the chamber-goro." he said, "and one last thing you'll need these-goro,"

He produced a huge hammer, a red tunic and a pair of fingerless gloves that had a metal plate on the back and handed them to Jason. Jason fell over from the unexpected weight from the hammer.

"Put the Power Gloves on first it'll help you carry the Megaton Hammer-goro," he said, you'll need these just in case the dragon wakes. I took them from the temple."

"Thanks," says Jason as he puts on the gloves. The gloves ran down his forearm to the elbow. He gripped the hammer and lifted it with too much effort and lost his balance, falling backwards.

"It's lighter now," Jason said with surprise. Even his faintness is gone as if the gloves took away his fatigue.

He stood up and held the hammer with both hands. His face had an annoyed look as if he's thinking 'where am I going to put it'. I smiled at his face. He looked at me with confusion, "what?" he said.

"Nothing, where are you going to keep that?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." I knew it.

"That's easy just use this-goro." the Goron said and handed a small bag to Jason.

"How does this help?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Just try it and here's one for each of you-goro," he handed Sari and me a bag identical to Jason's.

"Whoa," I hear Jason say, when I looked up I find him missing an arm but it was replaced by the bag. He took the bag away from his shoulder and his arm along with the hammer reappeared. He was easily amused by the bag as he kept putting the hammer in and out of the bag. I'll have to admit I was impressed by the bag also, but not as impressed as he was.

"All you have to do is think of the item that you insert and it'll come out in your hand, am I correct?" says Sari.

"Yes, now shall get going-goro?" we nodded.

"This bag is awesome!" Jason blurts out, he's obviously distracted by the bag making his arms and other items disappear (like that sound device he called an 'mp3 player') to test what Sari had said.

So we begin the walk back into the volcano after Jason put the tunic on. We climbed down the ladder and the Goron jumped down and entered the door. We found ourselves in the big room with four different openings. Darunia led us to the room in the center and stopped.

"This is as far as I can go good luck," he said and ran back out of the temple.

"Okay everybody ready?" said Sari. Jason and I nodded and then proceeded into the room. The room had an island covered by holes surrounded by lava. We saw a statue of a phoenix shrouded in a dark aura holding a small red crystal.

Jason ran towards it, "the Fire Crystal," before he reached it the ground started to shake knocked the bridge to the door out. Then, the statue exploded, shooting debris everywhere. When the dust cleared I see Jason with his sword drawn, and a dragon coming from the spot the statue was.

I could only guess that this was Volvagia.

**Oh my! Volvagia has appeared. What will happen next? Remember to check the bio for my FB link to get updates about all of my stories and plans for new ones with full size book covers. If you any good anime, manga or RPG game please let me know (I have way too much free time and writer's blocks (-_-)**


	9. Vulvagia and the Fire Crystal

**Sorry about the long wait, everybody, I had an inspiration for a new story and it's actually an original fiction (I'll have a link in my Bio) that shows my dark mind, called Bloodlines. Anyways I finally got back to my fanfictions, and so I have, at last, published Chapter 9 of New Awakenings. Please enjoy this chapter, Volvagia and the Fire Crystal. **

The Dragon freaked me out as I fell on my back surprised of the giant red-scaled Lung Dragon type dragon flew from the ground and by the big rock that came inches to my head. It took me a moment to regain my senses and I saw the Fire Crystal in its talon. The Dragon roared.

"Jason, watch out!" yelled Sari I looked up and saw stalactites start to fall down. I jumped around trying to keep myself from being skewered by the sharp rocks. One had gotten too close for comfort after falling forward as the ground rumbled once and one came inches from my head. I began to feel the rush of adrenaline flow through my veins. I got up and saw Sari attacking the dragon but, she never made a scratch. I remembered the hammer I had and reached for it in my bag but I couldn't feel it. Then, I remembered I needed to focus on the item I want so I pictured the hammer in my head and pulled my hand out and in my hand was a huge war hammer, the megaton hammer.

I realized that there has to be a reason it was given to me. I found a huge rock (with the gauntlets it felt light as a feather), I positioned myself to throw. I whistled to get Sari attention. She looked in my direction, gave a look of surprise, and jumped out of the way. Then I threw the rock it hit the dragon on the side of its head. It looked at me and striked at me like a cobra. I side stepped and brought the hammer down on its head. The blow dazed it and it fell to the ground. It continued like this until the dragon stopped moving completely. I went to my knees I felt so unnaturally tired. The gloves were making my hand sweat so I took them off and found it easier to breathe (though I didn't know why).

Sari came to me and helped me back up, "are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, that was exhausting," I said.

Link looked at me, "I thought you had more stamina than I did?" he teased.

"Those gloves uses a lot of energy from the wearer," said May who landed on my shoulder. She's not around much.

"No wonder I'm so tired," I said deciding not to question what she just said. The shine of a stone caught the corner of my eye. I turned and saw the Fire Crystal next to the dragon's body. I walked towards it until I heard Sari said, "Jason, watch out," a rapier implanted into the ground as I reached for the crystal almost impaling my arm. I looked around the room for the attacker I couldn't see him until I turned to look at the others. I front of me was a woman taller than I was wearing a red robe. She had short blue hair and bright green eyes. She raised a sword to my forehead. I saw Sari draw her weapon silently.

"So you are the brats interfering with my god's revival," she said.

"What do you mean by your god?" Link asked, "Last time I checked there were only three goddesses."

"The goddesses are weak," she said manically, but still never answered the question.

Sari lunged at her, but the woman put me into a headlock and tuned around so quickly I fell backwards but suddenly pushed from behind. I fell forward hitting my head on the ground and Sari fell on top off me. We got up. I was holding my head, which was throbbing with pain.

"Stop interfering or I may have to kill you," the woman said as she blurred away. I ran at her drawing my sword, but I only slashed the air.

"Who the hell was that," I said.

"Don't know, don't care, she's only another enemy," said Link.

We grabbed the fire crystal and left the fire temple. When we got outside there was a huge group of Gorons. I tensed up until I saw Darunia in the front.

"Well done brothers and sister," he said, "the spell has been broken. I'm so happy I'm back to my rightful position I could hug you!"

"No thanks," Sari and Link together and stepped back.

I turned back to Darunia, as his arms were open for a hug to me.

"Jason, don't do it," I heard May say.

"Just run," Link said.

"What's wrong with a huAHHH OK you're right," I said as the air was crushed out of me.

I was released and fell to the ground. May landed on my shoulder again, "told you so," she said. I was holding my arms across my chest from the pain.

"Sorry but, we must leave now," said Link, "Can you tell us who the next sage is?"

"It's the princess of the Zoras," Darunia said.

I recovered from the pain and followed Link, Sari and May.

"So...what are Zoras?" I asked.

"I'll tell him," said May, "they are the fish people of Lake Hylia."

"Fish people?!" just when I've thought anything couldn't get any weirder, I'm once again, proven wrong.

"So how long would it be before we get there?" I said.

"A few days so let's get prepared I think I have the supplies we need for the trip at my house," Link said.

We went to his house and got some supplies, I grabbed my backpack, which had some modern camping supplies like a lighter, and some kind of fire starter. Link and Sari gathered the rest of the supplies and I stuffed some things into my new bag. Link grabbed a map of the kingdom and he sighed, "I have a feeling that we won't see this place for a long time."

"Same with me," I said.

"Do we have everything we need?" said Sari.

"I think we do," said May from the cup holder on my backpack (she's good at finding places to ride on me).

I followed the others onto Hurdle Field and walked southeast.

We walked until night came then we stopped to set up camp.

"Since we are in a group it's safe to sleep at night," Sari said.

"How?" I asked.

"By taking shifts of course," Sari said smiling at me, and Link gave me an evil smile. Oh great, I think I've been voted first watch.

"Don't worry I'll keep you company," said May reading my mind, "hey, Jacob, you told us about a special item you have to start fires, right. Why don't you show us this item?"

"Sure," I said, "but first you guys need to get some wood." Sari and Link nodded. The smooth golden light of the sunset lit the area good enough to see some dead trees nearby. I gathered the supplies from my backpack there was some missing from when I was with Sarah, which gave me a depressing feeling just thinking about how she's doing right now.

"Jason? Are you okay?" said May, "is it about your friend?"

"Yeah, but I'm okay," I said, bit she didn't seem reassured.

"Hey! You think this'll be enough?" said Sari, returning from collecting wood. I looked behind me and saw how much she had grabbed.

"Yes that's more than enough," I said, "where's Link?"

"He's getting some stone for the circle," she replied.

I grabbed some wood for Sari and stacked them for the fire. Link came back with an armful of stones and placed them around the fire. Then I used my fire starter. We sat around the fire and Sari spoke up, "so...Jason, What's your world like?"

"Uh...very different from yours. We have a faster way to travel than you do," I started and went on and on about our world and I saw Sari was very interested Link fell asleep with the impression that he thought I was making it up. I continued until I realized Sari looked very tired.

"I think we should wait until another time," I said.

Sari frowned and said, "I think it'd be nice to see your world."

"We'll see," I said and I noticed she fell asleep. Then I heard a quiet snoring coming from my hoodie I opened a pocket and saw May was asleep, too. I sighed, "She said she would be awake," I said to my self, but I felt her twitch and I looked down and a saw her come out of my pocket glowing in a green light.

"So…" I started to say but she interrupted me.

"Shhhh…quiet! Do you hear something?" she whispered. I listened closely and heard a familiar clicking sound.

"Those little skeleton thingies?" I said.

"Stalchilds!" she said. I pulled my sword from my back and waited for some to show up. I saw a lot of small balls of light, they have come.

"That's not normal," said May.

"Huh?!"

"They usually come only in sets of two of three but there's about ten...and five Stalfos?!" I looked and saw some skeletons clad in armor and was armed with a sword and shield,

I saw a silhouette of a girl in front of them, which made me feel more uneasy.

I ran to Link and shook him awake. He woke up and he shoot up immediately pulling his sword from his sheath beside him which startled Sari. She pulled some kunai blades from her bag and looked around. They both saw the problem.

The girl stopped in front of us then gave an evil smile, "the heroes and their friend must die! They must not interfere with the Lord's resurrection!"

We prepared for a battle.

**Please Review! (^_^)**


End file.
